megaversefandomcom-20200215-history
History of Socialist Siberia (1983: Doomsday)
The following is the history of the Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics, also known as Socialist Siberia. Doomsday As reports of incoming American ICBM flooded Soviet airwaves senior officials, political leaders, and high ranking military commanders were rushed to command bunkers throughout the Soviet Union. Though the people in Eastern Europe and Central Asia usually did not have time to escape the missiles launched from Western Europe, the officials in Siberia had extra time to reach these fortified areas. Better yet was that many of these bunkers were well hidden from western intelligence, and virtually unknown to the Chinese. All aircraft and warships stationed in Siberia were ordered to leave over the Pacific and Arctic Oceans partially on missions to destroy American targets but mostly to avoid getting destroyed at home. The civilians living in Siberian cities, however, had less warning, having recieved evacuation orders only moments before the nukes hit. Most military bases and all major cities were hit. Most notably hit was the port city of Vladivostok, and the biggest of Siberian cities - Novosibirsk - where as many as 4 million people alone died. Compared to the rest of the Soviet Union however, Siberia had handled this disaster much better. All in all it had been hit by less than 14 nuclear devices. Given that almost all of these went off in the south or along the southern Pacific coast and that most of the small towns in the north were unaffected, Siberia, north-east Kazakhstan and the Russian Far East had a legitimate chance of survival. In the meantime, however, the surviving Soviet government had to deal with the thousands of military men and women coming back to destroyed ports and bases, and hundreds of thousands of people trying to escape the demolished cities. First Responses As the first refugees began arriving in the still functional Siberian cities, Soviet officials crowded them into shanty towns along the Trans-Siberian railway. Conditions were appalling as Soviet officials tried to organize the last part of the USSR with any form of stable government. Survivors came from all parts of the country, hoping to receive shelter. The Soviet officials quickly started organizing the rebuilding of parts of the Trans-Siberian railway still under their control. Military officers and surviving politicians bickered for months about who should be the legitimate successor to the Premier. And then, in March of 1984. a surviving member of Andropov's inner circle arrived at the vague borders of the still functioning parts of Russia. This man was Geydar Aliyev. Rebuilding (1984 – 1993) Aliyev was quickly chosen to be the head of state and soon started to reorganize and rebuild the shattered country. Agricultural productivity was increased and organized around the southern part of Siberia and in the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic. Military personnel started building new bases and border patrol units defended the country from rouge generals. He strengthened his rule and became the main decision maker in the Socialist Union. Contact with Alaska was established soon after Doomsday and the government, seeing their desperate situation, provided aid to the Alaskans. Relations with them were strained at best, for the Alaskans considered them the main cause of World War III. Tensions began to arise when ANZUS pact members, Australia and New Zeland, along with the APA came to Alaska. Since the conflict had never officially ended, skirmishes continued all along the Bering strait for years. However, both sides eventually realized the futility of continued hostilities and a peace agreement was signed in Sitka in 1987, which would become known as the "Sitka Accord". During this time, the USSR made contact with another survivor country in the region, the Korean Union. The first meetings were tense, but both sides realized the necessity of working together to solve the question of Chinese refugees coming to both their countries. Later in the decade, the contacts increased as radio relay stations were established at Siberian bases through Manchuria, and a shipping fleet became established between the two countries, making further exchanges of goods possible. Aliyev strengthened relationships between the USSR and the countries of Uyghuristan and Mongolia and signed the "Mutual-Defense and Economic Cooperation Treaty" with them, eventually annexing Mongolia, as well as the Third East Turkestan Republic into the Union in May 1989. Constant border raids by Chinese raiders prompted Aliyev to invade Northeast Manchuria and ensure stability in the region. In April, Siberian tanks invaded Manchuria and eradicated all opposition. Manchuria was temporarily designated as a territory and put under military rule. It was not until November 1995 that the Territory became an integral state in the Union and was renamed the Manchurian Socialist Republic. By the beginning of 1993, the Soviets were the world's main exporter of raw materials and a respectable part of the (then known) international community. New challenges (1993-2000) International relations remained tense during this period, with trade being conducted with surviving Asian and Oceanic countries, as well as Latin America. Aliyev was fearful of another cold war, this time happening between the ANZC and the SAC and continued to stress the necessity of cooperation between them. Foreign policy was focused on trade and exporting socialism wasn't an objective, since most countries embraced a form of socialism best suited for their needs. Relations with other openly communistic countries was, however, very valuable to the USSR. Ever since establishing contact with in 1997 Cuba has been the Socialist Union's main ally. In addition, the USSR started actively helping the Sandinista Party in Costa Rica, which captured the presidency in 2000 and 2004. The Siberians faced a problem, however, as the SAC denied its ships access through the Panama Canal. Aliyev considered demanding access under the threat of war, but opted not to aggravate another world power, at least not until the USSR established a stronger base in the region. The Socialist Union is still a major player in the region, strengthening socialist movements across the Caribbean. States like Nicaragua, Costa Rica, and the Dominican Republic were considered to be steadfast Siberian allies. Domestically, one setback after another plagued the Chairman. The people, worried about his anarchical rule and economic turmoil, started protesting and demanding greater freedom. Aliyev, stating concern about his deteriorating health, stepped down from rule in early 2000, being replaced by Aman Tuleyev. Early Tuleyev leadership (2000-2005) Aman Tuleyev rose quickly through political ranks after Doomsday, using his engineering skills to organize the rebuilding of the Trans-Siberian railway, being the designer of the Sovetskaya Gavan part of the railway. He enacted swift reforms in an many different areas, from politics to the economy. Freedom of speech was ensured, as well as the right to vote for the high ranking members of government, although it is still a one-party government. He stimulated agriculture and small businesses by drafting laws similar to Lenin's NEP, moving towards a socialist democracy. Tuleyev has continued his predecessors policy of regarding the former territory of the USSR and PRC as legitimately a part of the Socialist Union and has rebuffed any offers of other nations trying to lay claim to that territory. Relations with Tibet, however, remain friendly. The same could not be said for the meeting between the Siberians and the surviving remnant of PRC in 2001, when due to mistrust and confusion the USSR's scouting part was attacked and sent away from their borders. Smaller conflicts continued between them in Inner Mongolia, however, but this has died down in recent years. The Siberians, eager to increase their influence in the Caribbean and Central America, happily did what they could to lead Costa Rica and Nicaragua to the negotiating table. Costa Rican and Nicaraguan officials traveled to the Russian Pacific port town of Sovetskaya Gavan late in 2002 and agreed that a referendum should be signed in Guanacaste. This was a major victory for Siberian diplomacy. There have been major tensions between the USSR and the SAC, as the Latin American Confederation considers that the Siberians are intruding into their sphere of influence. Tuleyev has started strengthening relations with the SAC, trying to maintain a positive reputation in international relations. While on a scouting mission in 2003 in northern Russia, the USSR encountered two smaller survivor states in Karelia: the Republic of Karelia and the Provisional Soviet Socialist Republic of Russia. The former was not as thrilled to encounter the Siberians while the PSSRR quickly went on to establish a firm relationship with the USSR and readily received their aid. During 2005, the ANZC offered help in procuring safe passage through the Panama Canal. The Siberians were weary of any proposal made by the ANZC, declining to commit to a full-fledged military action. However, the Siberians saw that it was in their best interest that the Canal be opened to everyone and not just the SAC and their allies. In September 2005, a heavily armed "trading convoy" approached the Canal, as the ANZC and the USSR gambled that South America would not risk war with these nations. The gamble paid off and South America dropped the ban on Commonwealth and Siberian ships from using the passage. Present Day(2005-) The Socialist Union established contact in 2007 with Belarus, with whom it has a strained relationship, as it considers the country to be a rightful part of their territory. Contact was also established with various groups in Poland, including the socialist Polish People's Republic, which once again became an ally of the USSR, as well. That same year, a scout party from the Kazakh SSR came upon the borders of the Russian Confederacy. Although the initial meeting was friendly, the USSR was offered the chance to join the Confederacy, which they refused and the Confederacy was given the chance to join the USSR which was also refused, after discovering the Siberians desire to annex the region, talks soon became hostile. The scouts were taken to the the Confederacy's border and evicted from the country. Relations between the Confederacy and the USSR have been tense since the meeting, especially with the USSR's recent invasion of Aralia. The Socialist Union is still the main exporter of resources to the rest of the world and starting to further develop it's electronics industry, benefiting economically and thus raising the standard of living in the USSR. This decade has been mostly peaceful, although rising tensions in international relations have increasingly started to worry the Siberian leadership. Even though the Socialist Union is not directly involved in the conflict in Afghanistan, its continued support for the Northern Alliance has led to a tense relationship with Pakistan, which was further aggravated by the brief five day war against Aralia. Diplomatic relations have been severed with Pakistan and the Union has found itself loosing a lot of national prestige for taking over territory considered rightfully theirs. Therefore, Chairman Tuleyev has, sooner than expected, started his planned trip to influence his allies into joining the CSTO. The Siberian chairman's visits were instrumental in procuring members of the CSTO and on March 2nd 2010, the CSTO founding ceremony was held in Krasnoyarsk, officially marking the beginning of the organization. The USSR has also acquired new land in the maritime region around the former port of Vladivostok, naming the new land Primorskaya Territory. This was the first of many upcoming phases to broaden the country's control in its former territory. In 2011, the Ural Territory became part of the RSFSR and the Kazakh SSR,respectively. On May 5th, 2011 the USSR launched operation Northern Hammer with the intent of securing the northern part of the former Soviet Union. This operation led to the annexing of Soviet Karelia and the establishment of the Northwest Territory, the newest Siberian acquisition thus far. Some debate has also surfaced on the applicability of the "Siberia" name, as the Socialist Union moves more and more into other territories. Category:History (1983: Doomsday)